XLine
by Babydex
Summary: When 8 people all end up dead within minutes of each other, 2 of them very important to the structure of a universe, people begin to wonder. Was it a coincidence? A conspiracy? Are they really dead? And if they're not, where did they go?


**DISCLAIMER: ALL X-MEN CHARCTERS AND CRAP LIKE THAT BELONG TO MARVEL COMICS. EVERYTHING ELSE IS MINE.**

* * *

**X-Line : Book I**

**Act I : Coincidence**

**Scene 1**

Returning home from a weekend out with the guys that was cut short, the orange-haired pyromaniac, St. John Allerdyce, walks into his two-story house to find it empty. At least, he thought it was empty.

"Amara!" he called. "Amara, luv, are you home?"

He repeated this as he walked through all of the rooms on the first floor, but it seemed as though she wasn't there. He then began to look upstairs. On his way up the stairs, he began to hear a creaking noise. It seemed to be coming from the left, toward the master bedroom.

"Amara?" he tried.

He slowly began to make his way toward the bedroom. The creaking became louder and was joined by moans. _Loud_ moans. _Two_ _sets_ of loud moans. Two sets of loud _pleased_ moans.

Fearing the worst and hoping the best, John reached for the doorknob. Slowly he opened the door to find . . .

. . . his girlfriend having sex with another man on _his_ bed. _Exactly_ what he feared.

"Amara!" he screamed.

Instantly they stopped.

"What the hell?"

* * *

**Switch to Scene 2**

Hundreds of miles away in Dangerwood, Texas, Marilou Connor was crying her eyes out. She had come to spend the weekend with her two friends, Christina Lopez and Kaycie Malfoy, at Christina house in Texas. Just the girls. But Marilou seemed to be hung up on her husband's infidelity.

"He's cheating on me!" she cried. "With some chick from New York!"

"How do you know?" asked Christina.

"I found pictures of them together in the kitchen drawer!"

"Were they kissing, hugging, spending the weekend in Bahamas or something?" Kaycie asked.

"No," Marilou whispered.

"Well then, what were they doing?" asked Christina.

"They were FUCKING! They were SHAGGING! They were FUCKING KNOCKING BOOTS!" She screamed. "HE ATE HER OUT! SHE SUCKED HIM OFF! THEY'VE BEEN DOING IT FOR WEEKS! HE HAS EXTAPES FOR EVERY DAY THEY'VE DONE IT! It's like he deliberately put them there for me to find."

She was in hysterics by the time she was through. Kaycie and Christina tried to calm her down but nothing seemed to work.

"JAMES!" She wailed. "WHY?!"

"Because he's a jackass, that's why," said Kaycie.

"Kaycie!" Christina cried.

"What? He is!" Kaycie cried back. "That dude tried to fuck every chick he could get his hands on when we were in high school. And don't even get me started about college."

"We dated in high school," said Marilou. "He said I was his only girl."

"Well, he lied to you."

"That bastard!"

Marilou cried and cried and cried some more. She berated herself for not realizing sooner what her husband had been doing behind her back. They had been married since their second year of college. From what Kaycie had said, he been cheating on her since high school.

Finally, Christina decided that they should all take a walk through the woods behind her house.

"Girl, you are six months pregnant. There are too many stubs, uprooted roots, sticks, rocks, and whatever else is out there for your waddling butt to trip on." said Kaycie. "Now I will not have your husband coming after my ass, just because you tripped and hurt your baby."

"I'm not going to trip and hurt my baby, Kaycie," Christina protested. "I know those woods like the back of my hand, there is no way anything could happen to me."

"I want to walk in the woods too," whispered Marilou. "It's so calm."

"See," said Christina. "Marilou agrees with me. It'll calm her down. Staying cooped up in here is not going to help her. She needs to be relaxed."

"Alright, we'll go," Kaycie relented. "But if something goes wrong, remember, this was your idea."

* * *

**Switch to Scene 3**

"Remy! Ah'm goin' ta get mah check up, ah'll be back this aftanoon okay!" Maria, or Marie, Lebeau called as she walked into the kitchen.

There in the kitchen was her five-year-old daughter, Lianna, eating breakfast with Marie's twelve- year- old quintuplets: Romy, Andy, Jackie, Tony and Tori.

"Hey babies," she greeted as she gave each of them a kiss on their foreheads.

"Momma, you big," said Lianna.

"That's because momma's pregnant baby," Marie smiled. "Ya s'posed to be this big when ya six months pregnant."

"An' dat is why you should'n' be drivin' by ya self," said Remy Lebeau as he came into the kitchen. "De bebe might kick ye and ye could get into an' accident. Den wat Remy do?"

"Remy . . ." Rogue began. "Okay, but whose gonna watch tha kids?"

"Don' worry, dey watch demsleves."

"Remy - "

"What?" he asked. "Tori watch Lianna, Tony watch Tori, Jackie watch Tony, Andy watch Jackie, and Romy watch 'em all. Dey mature, dey can do it."Remy persuaded. "Look at dem."

They all smiled when she looked at them, but those smiles were mischievous, especially Romy's. Maybe it was because he took after his father the most. All in all, she did not trust those smiles. Those smiles meant bad things to come if she left them alone.

"Ah would feel a bit bettah if someone came and checked up on them at least."

* * *

**Switch to Scene 4**

Raven Darkholme walked around her house in New York, as she talked to her best friend Irene on the phone.

"I'm telling you Raven you need to get out of there." Irene warned.

"Irene, tell me why."

"They're going to kill you, Raven"

"Who?"

"The - "

The first few chords of ."My Immortal" by Evanescence began to play; her doorbell was ringing.

"Hold on Irene," said Raven as she walked to the door. Her hand was already on the doorknob.

"RAVEN DON'T!", but she had already opened the door.

* * *

**Switch to Scene 5**

Tabitha Andrews and Wanda Maximoff walked out of a record store 17 blocks away from Raven's house. They had only walked a few feet away from the store before they were violently shot to death by two men in black suits.

* * *

**Switch to Scene 6**

"John – I - " Amara tried.

"No! Just shut up!" screamed John. "You cheated on me sheila! I loved you! How could you?!" he then turned to the guy. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"I'm -"

"You know what?!" John cut him off. "I don't even want to know, I'm leaving. And when I come back, both of you better be gone."

With that John left the house. He had only walked a few minutes from his house when a loud cracking noise rang out.

John hit the ground looking for the person who fired it.

There was no one in sight. He then began to walk slowly down the sidewalk again, thinking maybe it was just a car or something.

He walked a bit more down the street when he noticed a car following him. He quickened his pace and kept walking, but the car just kept following him. He walked a bit more until he came to an empty street. He looked back and noticed the car had gone. He realized he was being a bit paranoid, then he crossed the street.

He was almost to the other side of the street when the car that had followed him, came out of nowhere and hit him.

He flew straight into a light pole, but stayed conscious even though he was badly hurt. The people in the car got out and began to walk over toward him. It was two men wearing all black. He had though they had come to help him . . .

. . . until they took out guns and started firing.

* * *

**Switch to Scene 7**

They had been waking for some time in the woods in the back of Christina's house. Marilou had calmed down a bit, so they stopped by a cluster of trees and talked a bit.

"I'm really sorry you guys." Marilou began.

"It's okay," said Christina. "Guys are pigs -"

"Ugh. Speak for yourself." Kaycie interrupted. "Bryan is a sweetheart and I wouldn't trade him for the world."

"I feel the same way with Mario," sighed Christina as she thought of her husband . . . then she remembered her friend. "But those are rare cases - "

"Really rare,"

"Extremely,"said Christina. "Remember I always told you would have been better off with Jon Q."

"Whatever happened to him?" asked Marilou.

"He disappeared on an assassination mission two years ago." said Kaycie. "Bryan was supposed to do it, but I was eight months pregnant at the time, so Jon went in his place. He finished the mission, but he never came back. They searched his place, but it was empty, like he had moved or something, but his neighbors said no one had been in there since the day he left."

"That dude had some hair." said Christina. Marilou nodded in agreement. "Remember how his teeth used to be crooked in middle school and then he straightened them out in high school. He had some fangs."

"Remember you said he was either a teen spy or a Sean John model." Marilou laughed.

"Well he was a spy, wasn't he," said Christina. "And that boy had more Sean John clothes than the mall. I think he had the whole collection."

"That was so funny," laughed Marilou. "Remember when - hey." she stopped for a minute. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?"

There was a loud cracking sound and then a thud, like a tree falling.

"Who the hell is cutting down trees on my property?" asked Christina.

Another loud crack sounded.

"That sounds like a gun going off not a tree falling." said Kaycie.

They heard footsteps coming nearer to them.

"Is that Mario?"

"It can't be," said Marilou. "Too many pairs of feet making too many footsteps. We should move."

But before they could go anywhere they were surrounded by men in black.

"Something tells me these guys don't have shit to do with GeneteX." whispered Christina.

They were dead before any of them could reply.

* * *

**Switch to Scene 8**

On their way back from the doctor's office, Remy and Marie stopped at Raven Darkholme's place. They noticed that there were a few unmarked black cars outside the house.

"Ah don't think those cars are a good sahgn, Remy." Marie remarked as they headed up the steps to the door.

"Dat's strange," said Remy when they found that the door was wide open.

The place was a wreck: furniture was knocked down, paintings on the walls were rigged, carpets and rugs were all over the place. There were bullet holes and scratch marks all over the walls. There seemed to have been a fight in the living room recently.

"Raven? Raven where are ya?" Marie called.

There seemed to be footsteps coming from the kitchen, so to the kitchen they went. What they found their was not what they expected to find.

There was Raven of course, but Raven was tied to a chair, twitching like she was in shock; foam was coming out of her mouth and she seemed to stare past Remy and Marie.

"Raven - " Marie screamed as she tried to get to her cousin, but Remy held her back.

"Whoever did dis might still be here chere." said Remy as he slowly began to back them out of the house.

They were almost at the front door when the guys in black began to show up. They surrounded them on every side. They began to close in when Remy threw a charged card at the ones closest to the door. He then pushed Marie toward the door while the men in black were still down.

"Run Marie," he said.

"But- "

"Go! Remy'll be fine," he pleaded. "Go!"

She ran to the car, got in, and drove off. It was then that the men in black got back up again, but seeing that Marie was not with him they pushed past Remy and got in their own cars.

They were heading after Marie.

* * *

**Switch to Marie**

_God, please don't let Remy die,_ Marie prayed as she sped down the interstate road to New Jersey.

She had been driving for about a half and hour when the guys in black ha caught up with her. She sped up as the cars began to close in around her, but they had trapped her on all sides; she and the car behind her were practically bumper to bumper. When she sped up, they sped up; when she turned, they turned. There was no way to get rid of them.

There was a very sharp turn up ahead near a cliff. It was either make that turn or jump off the cliff.

"Shit," she muttered. There was no way she could make that turn. She then got an idea.

She sped up, pushing over a 100 mph, on cue, the black cars followed her as well at the same speed. Closer and closer they got to the edge of the cliff, the black cars stayed level, none of them stopping. The edge f the cliff just got closer and closer until she was right on it.

She stopped.

The black cars had not realized his in time, so they all went over the cliff. The car behind her flipped over hers and fell off the cliff. They were all gone.

"Thank God," she breathed as she closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat.

Had she opened her eyes she would have noticed the guy with the black mask with the gun in the bask seat.

* * *

**Switch to Remy**

Remy had been following the black cars on a motorcycle he had taken from Raven's garage. He had seen when they had trapped Marie and followed them. He watched as they all drove off the cliff and was riding up to the car when he saw the guy in the back seat.

"Marie," he screamed.

She heard him and turned around in time to see the guy in the backseat pull the trigger. The bullet seemed to implant itself in her head and her body started to twitch like Raven's, except she didn't foam at the mouth. The guy in the backseat had disappeared as the car rolled off the edge of the cliff and exploded on it's way down.

"Marie!" Remy cried again as he ran to the edge of the cliff.

What Remy saw baffled him though: even though he has seen all of th black cars go down, the only car at the bottom of the cliff was the flaming pieces of the one Marie had been in. It was all land at the bottom of the cliff; it was as though the black cars had not been there at all.

Remy's cell phone rang.

"She's dead," he heard a voice say.

"Good," said another, then the line went dead.

* * *

**Switch to Scene 9**

**Channel 9 News **

**News anchor 1: **This just in, eight people were brutally murdered today at five different locations.

**News anchor 2: **Included in the eight were the West side Queen, Christina Lopez and her General, The Black Orb of the West, Maria Lebeau. Both were six months pregnant.

**News anchor 1: **The other six were Duchess Kaycie Malfoy, Countess Marilou Connor, Lady Raven Darkholme, St. John Allerdyce, Tabitha Andrews, and Wanda Maximoff.

**News anchor 2: **Police think this may have been a conspiracy. Allerdyce, Anderson, and Maximoff may have just been used as bystanders because of their acquaintance with both General Lebeau and Lady Maximoff.

**News anchor 1: **Witnesses say all of the people were murdered by men in black clothing driving unmarked black cars, even though the Queen and her two attendants were found in the woods behind the Queen's vacation home in Texas. Witnesses also say that the men did not seem to belong to a particular Rogue. The Assassins Rogue says that they, quote "neither assign nor take assassination attempts for the Queen or the General. There were none requested at any time for the other eight victims."

**News anchor 2: **Police have no idea who is behind this and are asking that anyone with any information _please_ come forward.

The screen then went blank.

"You see, Vanessa," said a voice. "I told you it would work."

* * *

**End Act I**

**Author's Note: Two points to make before anyone asks this: **

**The men in black have crap to to with _Men In Black_** **or _The Matrix_ or the F.B.I.**

**Also the voice at the end was not the same voice who was on Remy's cell.**


End file.
